piratesfandomcom-20200223-history
Pirates of the Caribbean house
Pirates of the Caribbean house refers to a house built and furnished with a Pirates of the Caribbean theme. These homes were first built as part of a deal between Disney Consumer Products and KB Homes. Other movies themes featured in the Disney-communities include Cinderella and Cars. Disney Colors The houses feature a specific color palette for the children's bedroom and bathroom. The paints are done by BEHR paint. The paint is durable and easy-to-clean. Colors *100 Acre Trees Sample *Cast a Spell Blue Sample *Deep in the Woods Sample *English Meadow Sample *Fireflies' Glow Sample *Kanga Orange Sample *Mermaid Water Dance Sample *Mickey's Gloves Sample *Mickey's Shadow Sample *Mouse Ears Sample *Space Hero Blue Sample *Thistle Green Sample Bedroom There are two types of paint jobs for the wall. The first one is painted to look like the sea. The main color is Cast a Spell Blue with Space Hero Blue waves. The second wall is designed to look like a dungeon. The walls are black and burning torches are painted on. The bed is painted Mouse Ears and has "Black Pearl" painted on the headboard in Mickey's Gloves. The chest of drawers is painted Kanga Orange and 100 Acre Trees. Davy Jones' key is painted on in English Meadow. Fishermen's net is draped over the bed, a lantern light was added, and a rope ladder was constructed. They also added accessories inspired by the films. Bathroom The top half of the wall is Mermaid Water Dance. The bottom half is Cast a Spell Blue with Space Hero Blue skull-and-crossbones. The bathtub is painted Cast a Spell Blue and decorated with Kraken tentacles. The cabinet is painted Fireflies' Glow; Space Hero Blue is added to give it an aged look. The initials JS are added in Kanga Orange. The mirror is made by adding old chiar legs to a round mirror and painting it Kanga Orange. Communities Featuring Disney Houses Arizona Phoenix *Estates at Cameron Ranch *Townes at Camelback Ranch Tucson *Merano at Rancho Valencia *Santa Rita Ranch II *Sonoran Ranch - Cholla *Sonoran Ranch - Ocotillo California Bay Area *Madison Place at Monte Vista *Stanford Place II Central Valley *Autumnwood Crossing *Riverbend Greater Sacramento *The Hamptons - Montauk *The Hamptons - Stonybrook Los Angeles/Ventura *Calico Terrace in Palmdale *Grandiflora *The Fairways - Legends at Cascades *The Vineyards Orange County *Clementine Riverside County *California Vista *Fairfield *Vicenza II San Bernardino County *Iris Gardens *Talavera at Las Haciendas San Diego *Parc @ 54 *Tesora Colorado Denver *Berkshire - Single Family *Parkfield - Lodge Florida Gold Coast *Bayberry Lakes - Halifax Collection *Landings at Sugar Mill - Townhomes Jacksonville *Cedar Glen *Meadow Downs *Mill Creek Landing *Samara Lakes - Oak Ridge *Woodbridge Orlando *Arbor Ridge *Avalon NW Regal Collection II *Hammock Trails *Mallard Pond Classics/Traditions II *Southern Fields *The Preserve at Eagle Lake - Townhomes Southwest Florida *Bayshore Commons Tampa *Asbel Estates *Moss Landing - Regal *Moss Landing - Signature Georgia Atlanta *Creekside at Lanier Springs *Waterford Commons I Illinois Chicago *Creekside at Inverness Ridge *Park Place Kenosha *Creekside at Inverness Ridge *Park Place Louisiana Baton Rouge *Meadow Lake *The Lakes at Stone Gate New Mexico Albuquerque *Apple Wood at Anderson Heights *Barbera at Montecito Estates *Sunrise Village at Northern Meadows Nevada Las Vegas *Inspirada - Matisse Village Homes *Inspirada - Van Gogh Village Courtyards *Mountain's Edge - Silver Hills *Mountain's Edge - Villas at Chaco Canyon *Providence - Cambridge Villas *Sierra Ranch - Orchard Hill Reno *Calabria at Monte Sereno *Ravenna at Monte Sereno North Carolina Charlotte *Evanton at Berewick - Biltmore *Hamilton Lakes - Biltmore Collection *Prosperity Ridge *Waterlynn Raleigh/Durham *CobbleStone Place *Jamison's Run *Ravenstone *Washington Square at Amberly - Townhomes South Carolina Charleston *Blackberry Creek *Fairlawn at Foxbank Plantation Columbia *Settlers Pointe at Lake Murray Texas Austin *Silverado Ranch *Spring Trails *University Park *Waterleaf Dallas/Fort Worth *Monterrey Park *Oakpoint - Garden Homes *Sunset Pointe Houston *Remington Ranch - Classics *Stablewood Farms - University *Willow Springs - Classics *Willow Springs - Liberty Rio Grande Valley *Los Lagos - Golf Course *Meadow Ridge *Sugarland Estates San Antonio *Cobblestone *Sundance Square *The Links at Scenic Hills Washington, D.C. *Cherry Tree Estates *Martin's Chase External Links *Disney, KB Home team up to offer the ultimate mouse house at Sun-Sentinal.com *Disney Communities at KBHome *Pirates of the Caribbean at Disney Home Category:Real-world articles